The invention refers to a Chinese material medica preparation beneficial for hair growth, and to be specific, the invention is related to a formula and preparation method of Chinese meteria medica preparation provided with a function of hair growth.
With a high efficient and fast-paced way of life in modern city, more and more people begin to lose their hair. Worse still, this phenomenon even become increasingly serious especially among young people for they usually have to be concerned about the early shedding black hair. Currently, though there are many pharmaceutical preparations for treating lipsotrichia in the market, as regard to the western medicine, firstly it is relatively expensive for the patients have to continuously receive several courses of treatment, which will increase a heavy economic burden for the patients and secondly, the bodies of patients will suffer from a certain side effect due to the long time use of medication. As to the pure traditional Chinese medicine in the market it has a slow efficacy and instability. Thus although it can temporarily support the growth of a part of hair due to the stimulation of hair follicle of head the new small hair will easily get shedding once stop using medication. The main reason is that the pathological changes of hair follicle are related to the lack of nutrition of hair growth environment. Therefore, patients need a medication with a good efficacy, continuous hair growth and a relatively inexpensive price to tackle the mentioned problem.